The Usurper
by L111
Summary: A mysterious wolf challenges Kate's rule of the Western Pack. Will she fight and win, or will this new Alpha be successful?
1. Alex

**Hi! I'm back after a small break and creating this new story. I gave up on 'the King' because of the lack of interest. Hopefully this will go down better!**

 **This starts before the First Movie's first scene, a while before in fact. The next few chapters will occur after the last movie.**

 **Enjoy, favourite, follow and review!**

The black of night entrenched the valley, shrouding all that fell before it in a deep eclipse. Every wolf beneath this veil of darkness took cover from it, hiding themselves away from the dangers that lurked across the stretch of land. One wolf was not covering herself: a crying, black female who was sheltering her pregnant stomach. Her mate had disappeared into the trees about an hour ago, and she was prepared to give up her prolonged search. She searched worriedly, constantly trying to find her lost husband. The sky grew ever darker, and the night had chased away the sun. The female collapsed in agony and pain. Now came the rain, and the ground beneath her turned to mud.

The wolf was slowed down by her scars, on her ankles and on her legs. These were caused by the same evil force that had taken her and her partner to the point of fleeing their homeland. The sound of crying began to gather a faint echo, as the black female felt her stomach contract and her water break. The infant came out of her womb in the flash of a lightning bolt, and the black pup was already half out after 30 seconds. Her tearful screams tore the valley apart, as every creature within a few miles heard a fainter version of her woes. Many wolves tried to ignore the screams as a bear attack that they could not do anything to prevent (so as to comfort themselves).

One wolf came dashing out of the western trees with two companions. The grey male who led the group soon traced the horrid noise to the female, who was lying in the mud with a small pup wallowing in the dirt beneath her. The scene was unimaginably distressing, even for the three highly trained male alphas who found the wolf in her horrendous state. With several barked orders, one of the wolves (a young alpha called Winston, the recently appointed leader with two very young daughters of his own) allowed the terrified wolf beneath him to climb upon his back. The trio ran towards the healer's den with the mother and new-born on Winston's back. The mother was so mortified by the previous events that she had fainted.

The healer was in shock at the state of the female, and quickly ordered the leader of the pack to let her down. Within minutes, the healer was accompanied by several other assistant healers. The healer was Winston's wife, Eve. They were currently in a very loving relationship, as Eve had just given birth to their second daughter, Lilly. She was born completely white, which caused questioning from some and speculation from others. Still, nothing could break the love they felt with their young family.

"Winston, please leave me to tend to this poor girl." Eve told the pack leader with a hint of anger. Winston had never been very 'helpful' for Eve. He was too brash and aggressive to be gentile enough to handle a surgical operation. Winston nodded at this and allowed the youthful female to tend to the bleeding, fainted wolf that Winston had discovered in the valley.

The black pup that had just been birthed by the scarred female was led to a small den across the valley, on the other side of the pack. Inside was a dark grey, alpha wolf called Eric, who was intrusted to take care of the orphans in the back. The little pup was not ordinary in any way: its eyes were brown, but a very dark and red shade and its fur was so black that the pup could very easily hide in the dark. When Eric saw the pup, he gave Winston a look of horror. Something was off about the pup, that was certain.

Winston attempted to pass the pup to Eric, but it snarled like thunder. Eric backed away, and Winston chuckled slightly.

"You can handle him. You handle everyone else." Winston said, almost tauntingly.

"Winston, with all due respect, this is NOT a pup that I could handle. He just has an aura about him." The carer told the great leader of the west with an equally angry snarl.

"I thought you loved pups? That's why we intrust you with them." Winston responded. Eric did not reply through words, and simply took the pup to the back of the den. He knew better than to argue with him. Winston nodded and left.

Back at the healer's den, the black female had begun to awake. The assistants of the healer left into the rain, and dashed across the muddy landscape to their own dens. The blonde healer helped the black female to sit down in a comfortable way. The poor wolf was still in shock at something, and so Eve decided to help her by letting her lean on Eve's shoulder. The female showed signs of getting into a more stable condition and began to relax. Her dark brown eyes opened fully and she seemed to use them to scour the den. She seemed horrified that she could not find something. She talked finally:

"Where am I? Where's my pup?" She asked the wolf she was being supported by.

"You are in the Western Pack of Jasper. Your pup has been taken to a safe location. You may see him when you feel ready." Eve explained with a caring tone.

"I'm ready now. I need to see him. Where is my mate?" She continued.

"We haven't seen you mate. Are you sure you're okay? You only just woke up." Eve responded with compassion for the nervous black wolf.

"I'm fine, can we go?" The black wolf asked.

The two wolves got up from their position and began to leave the den from which the black one had recovered.

"What is your name?" Eve asked.

"My name is Rhiannon." The Black female told her. "Rhiannon, Mate of the Leader of the Southern Pack. Well, former leader." She continued.

"'Former'? What happened?" Eve prodded.

"His brother. His sick, twisted brother. I always knew he would do something like this. He wanted power, so he killed my sister and made me and my mate go into hiding. He found us a moon ago, so we have been running across Jasper ever since. My husband is lost, and I have little hope for him. I was always prepared, though." Rhiannon explained to Eve.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Eve responded. Rhiannon nodded and carried onwards.

After several minutes, the pair had trekked across the pack and had arrived at the den in which Eric and his mate cared for the orphans of the pack. The entire park was covered in darkness, but the moonlight was enough to guide an experienced Alpha to whatever his or her destination would be.

Upon entering the den, a horrifying sight emerged. The new pup was alone in the corner as Eric, his mate and the other pups tried to huddle around the other corner. A trail of blood led from the pup to the others and one pup was seriously injured halfway between.

"Eve! Please take this pup away! And heal the other one!" Eric barked with a sense of franticness.

"What happened here?" The two females asked in unison.

"That spawn-of-Satan of a pup attacked all the others. Take him away!" The received as a reply.

"He's three hours old, you idiot!" Rhiannon said defensively.

"Look at his claws." She was instructed. Rhiannon took a look at her son's paws, and was horrified. They were as long as a normal wolf's and sharper than a knife. They were stained in blood. The pup was almost able to walk, as well. If this was what this pup was like when it had just been born, what would it be like when it was older? What problems could it cause and who could it hurt? Everything raced through the mother's mind as a possibility of what was to come.

"He's an early learner, I guess. I'll take him away, because you obviously can't handle pups!" Rhiannon shouted at the clump of wolves. With that, she took her son and turned to leave. "I'll take care of him, as you can't." She shouted aggressively. Rhiannon then left with her pup, leaving the others in awe. Eve then helped the injured pup as the others removed themselves from the corner and resumed the actions they were undertaking before the whole scenario.

That pup was not good news for the Western Pack (or Jasper as a whole).

 **So, that was the prologue to my new (hopefully better than any other story I've done) story! Please review and favourite and all of that. It's all greatly appreciated, trust me.**


	2. George

**Sorry for the wait! So, this is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it!**

It was no easy feat for such a different pup to fit in with the rest of the pack. His father never did return from that night, which left Rhiannon to care for her little pup herself. The pup was named after his father, Alexander. Alex for short. The single mother and her pup found a large den in the middle of the Western Pack. They were isolated, but that wasn't because of the mother. She was liked, she was pleasant to all those she met and people felt morally obliged to help her, as she had lost her mate. Every single male in the pack had tried to woo her, including some of the most handsome alphas in the pack. But they were rejected, because Rhiannon could never bring herself to move on from her lost lover.

Any isolation that the family, or (at least) what was left of it, felt was clearly down to young Alex. He was aggressive to others, he was dislikeable and he was weird. That was what everybody said. When he tried to play with the other pups, they neglected him. When he was trying to be nice, nobody would try to reach out to him. He felt lost. Nobody liked him because he was rude, but he was rude because he knew nobody liked him. The cycle was torturous. His self-confidence had slowly evaporated away, and he felt he was just ugly, mean and stupid. He genuinely believed nothing could change that, and that belief influenced everything he did and said.

However, it was one sunny day when he finally met someone who didn't hate him - but there would be a price to pay for letting him surround you. At age 1, preparing to go off to Alpha School alone (after having a tearful and exaggerated goodbye with his mother), he crossed a young beta going the same way as him. Nervously, the black beta approached the larger, dark grey, wolf. He was desperate for a bit of companionship on what would be a fairly long voyage across the pack.

"Hello." He uttered, showing a somewhat nervous tone. He felt immediately embarrassed by his lack of confidence.

"Hi, there. What's your name?" The beta said with remarkable and admirable confidence.

"Err... Alex. What's yours?" Alex said even more nervously, with an evolving pace which made him sound uncomfortable.

"My name's George." He said, with a level of self-belief that made Alex blush from embarrassment. "Why are you so uncomfortable?" He asked. Alex felt like he was about to faint. Had he really just screwed up another opportunity?

"Oh, sorry. I just, don't get to talk to many people." He said, trying his best to relax.

"No need to say sorry. Hey, are you nervous because you think I'm attractive?" George said, starting to laugh.

"What? No, I'm not..." Alex started angrily. Before he could finish, George stopped him.

"I'm joking. Come on, man." George said jovially, pushing playfully on Alex's shoulder. Alex had noticed that this dark grey wolf probably got a lot of attention from the ladies. He was amazingly muscular, and was certainly a very popular wolf.

"Ha ha." Alex sighed, half angrily and half jokingly. George just laughed. Then he stopped.

"Hey, is that Tom?" He shouted over his shoulder. Suddenly - a large, white wolf appeared. He was running at us with quite some speed. "Whoa, slow down there!" George loudly told the wolf, with a grin on his face. The white male then seemed to halt himself by placing his butt on the ground and letting it add enough friction so that he could stop right next to George.

"Hey! Making your way to alpha school?" The white wolf asked with a happy and somewhat relaxed tone.

"Yeah. I thought you were walking with your girlfriend, Tom." George said tauntingly, which intrigued Alex.

"Oh, fuck! I forgot!" He exclaimed and turned prepared to run back, but he suddenly turned and asked: "Hey, wait. Just before I go, who's this?"

"Oh, this guy?" George questioned slightly offensively, but not intentionally. "He's just some dude I met walking this way to Alpha School. He's called Alice."

"Alex! My name is Alex, not Alice, thank you very much" Alex corrected quickly. George's eyes widened but he brushed it off with a cheesy grin. The black wolf turned to the other wolf and rolled his eyes.

"Oh," Tom sniggered as he smiled widely, "Watch out Alice, George here likes dark-furred wolves the most." With that, he ran off. George's cheeks went a deep red.

"Alex!" Alex corrected the wolf as he was just out of earshot. Then he turned to the grey wolf: "What did he mean by 'George here likes dark-furred wolves the most'?"

"Oh, come on, man. He's just being an asshole. Don't listen to people like that, they just like to annoy people, man. I mean, Tom's a cool dude - but he's a total dick when he wants to be." The grey male told his new friend with a slight laugh.

"Why the fuck are you laughing so much?" Alex said more confidently than before. "Are you drunk? Or high?"

"The second one. You see that plant over there, dude?" George asked, stopping and pointing at an odd blue flower. "That's called 'Blue Mania', and that green one," he started, pointing at a different, lime coloured flower, "That's called 'Dawn Fog'."

"Fuck me!" Alex exclaimed loudly and impressed, "Are you one of those Betas who hang out at weirdy under-ground hangouts and just have sex and take drugs all the time?" Alex inquisited, teasingly. Though George took him seriously.

"Any male or female beta you see, I've done stuff with. I'm all over the place, man."

"Not me, though. I'd like to think I'm above that." Alex told his slightly stoned companion, who seemed to be constantly laughing to himself.

"Oh, I'm gonna have fun with you..." George smirked. With that, he then brushed up against the smaller, black male and whispered gently: "We're only about 5 minutes away from Alpha School and we've got another 30 minutes at least. Just take a little nibble of something. Come on, dude. If you don't like it, you don't have to try it again."

He was convincing. Alex stumbled over to the green plant that had been pointed out to him and sat down in front of it. George sat next to him and leant against him again. Then he put his arm across Alex's back. "Take a bite". And that is exactly what Alex did. Immediately after taking one small bite, something happened. He felt fuzzy and he couldn't feel the ground. Everything but his and George's body turned into an insane, psychedelic mixture of yellow, green and pink. To Alex, George changed in a very strange way. His muscles seemed to grow, and his hair became perfectly manicured. Suddenly, he felt a rush of emotion and passion.

He jumped onto George. Suddenly, he saw the smirking grey wolf place his arms around him. He felt their lips get closer and closer until... everything became normal again. George went from being absolutely perfect to being just very handsome. Alex found himself very awkwardly only an inch from George's face, laying on top of him. George seemed slightly surprised, but not angry.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" Alex shot up and apologised.

"No, no. You just caught me off guard, dude. Hey, if you wanna kiss, then I'm not gonna say no." He smiled. Alex blushed heavily. They began to walk again. "Oh, and, Alex?"

"Yeah?" Alex asked nervously to the grey male, all of the small amount of confidence he had momentarily been blessed with having been evaporated into the wind after his embarrassing behaviour while stoned.

"Take a bigger bite next time.", Then he winked. Alex's eyes widened, but he also felt a bit hot.

 **And it's done! I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this out! I've not had too pleasant of a time recently, but I finally came around to updating. The next chapter will just about finish this bit off, and bring the story of Alex up to where the franchise is in real life now.**

 **I've got only one question to ask: what should become of Kate and Humphrey? I was thinking of having them split up, but I've used that in all my other stories. Please review as to whether Humphrey and Kate should be split up when they get dragged into this story, and if so who they should now be with. All reviews are appreciated! Unless you're telling me you jerked off to one of my M rated stories. In that case, perhaps don't be so eager to review.**


	3. Sara

The days Alex and George spent at Alpha School where blurred. It was a haze of getting in trouble, of failing to turn up on time, of females. Alex only asked George once about that which had happened when they met. George had told him that though he wasn't uncomfortable with what Alex did, he wasn't too fond of it. He also said that his 'take a bigger bite' line was just a joke.

The two bonded solidly. Their friendship group grew, and soon they were quite certainly established as the 'naughty boys'. They would pick on people, they would hurt people and they would gain a bad reputation amongst the teachers at Alpha School. Any omegas who came near the alpha camp were met with their little gang, and were incessantly picked on.

Every day, Alex and George and a few others would be on drugs and fermented berries, sleazily trying to get females to sleep with them. But they were exceptional alphas. They were strong, quick thinking and natural born leaders.

From a distance, Alex' mother heard of her son's ways. Deep down she had always known that the pup would cling to something, because he had no good friends to set and example. He had no father figure to look up to, and only one parent to look after him. She party blamed herself for how her son had grown up. She blamed herself for not moving on from the death of her husband. Alex had been the lonely one for most of his life, but now it was Rhiannon who was lonely.

As the sun grew in the sky, Alex awoke from his sleep. He gazed over to see a young female with auburn fur and grey eyes, waiting for him to awaken. Though Alex had been with half the females in the Alpha School, she was special. Alex vividly remembered her name, and retorted it as a type of 'good morning'.

"Sara?"

The female stood up, as did Alex. Alex was transfixed with the beauty this female possessed. Sara smiled widely, sending a slight shiver down the throat of her boyfriend. The female began to walk out of the small den, causing Alex's ears to droop.

"Sara?" Alex repeated loudler. The female stopped and looked back. "Will we see each other again soon?" He asked.

"Don't be silly! We agreed to meet tonight!" She said in a smooth, sweet voice. Alex felt deeply embarrassed.

"Of course, sorry." Alex reacted, blushing a bright read.

Sara giggled audibly, releasing how Alex was so besotted with her that he could never get past his feeling that he wasn't good enough. She finally left the den a few seconds later. Alex slapped himself across the face, mumbling insults.

Then, out of nowhere, Alex received another visitor. George. The large, big-chested wolf strode in confidently, smiling almost arrogantly. Alex brightened up after seeing him, and greeted him in a fairly lively manner.

"Yo! Alex!" George shouted out, louder than required.

"Hey." Alex responded, going to fist-bump his friend.

"Who's that bitch?" George asked. Alex suddenly growled, anger in his eyes and his muscles tightening. His mouth opened to show his sharp teeth. George was more than surprised, and instantly backed away. "Hey, don't get so aggressive." George laughed.

"She's not a bitch, George. Don't fucking call her that." Alex said, seriously.

"Chill out! I'm not trying to make you upset." George explained, raising a paw to signal Alex to stop. Alex stopped growling and relaxed, but retained a large frown. "Besides," he added, "I've brought some berries."

George suddenly extended a paw to show Alex a bundle of fermented berries. They were perfectly ripe, but obviously very strong. They were big and certainly well fermented. Alex took a few and immediately felt it. Everything went a little blurry, but things soon came back into focus.

"Fuck, man! They pack a punch, don't they?"

"Relax," George answered, "they're pretty weak. Oh, and, your Mom is waiting for you at the entrance."

"Okay." Alex responded, as they both exited the den and went separate ways.

Alex walked across the Alpha School grounds, seeing classes going on for the girls. He noticed Sara amongst them, hunting a small caribou. The teacher seemed pleased at her achievements, which made Alex happy for his girlfriend.

He continued to walk across the grassy flat-lands chosen for the school. He saw the entrance area, where visitors went to see their children or siblings or partners. But today, only Rhiannon, Alex's mother, was there.

Alex walked closer to her, noticing how she looked upset. Cautiously, he walked right up to her. She quickly wrapped her paws around him. Gleefully, Alex hugged back.

"Hey, mom." He welcomed.

"Alex, I need you to know something." She interjected.

"What is it?" She received for a response from her only child.

"I know about what you've done here."

"What?" Alex asked, very confused.

"About how you treat omegas, about how immaturely you act. About the drugs and the drunkenness. I'm disappointed in you." She told him, very sternly.

"Mom..." Alex whined.

"Don't 'mom' me! You've been nothing but rude and obnoxious since you got here! I sent you here my little angel and you treat others like dirt! The one type of wolf I can't love is a bully. Someone sadistic, who gets pleasure from weaker people being in pain. They're not good people. They're sick. Treating others who are different like they are lesser is abominable. Is there something I don't know about my own son? My only son?" She ranted, fury and disappointment in her eyes.

"Where did you get this BS from?" Her son asked in retaliation.

"I'm getting married, Alex. To the father of one of the boys you've treated like dirt. You should be ashamed of yourself." Rhiannon explained.

"Getting married to an Omega?" Alex asked.

"Yes." His mother answered.

"What? You can't seriously get married to a weak Omega!" Alex told his mother.

"How dare you! It is true, you do treat others like dirt! What happened to you?" Rhiannon asked her son.

"Nothing!" Alex shouted.

Rhiannon started to cry, shaking with sadness. She shook her head, turned and walked away.

"I have no son." She shouted behind her.

Alex was left in a daze. He was completely take off-guard by his mother's words. Deep inside, he felt a rage build up inside of him. He was left in a blind fury that his mother would betray him for an omega, or at least that was what he believed.

Alex wandered to his den for hours, blind with rage, taking detours and casting aside his own need for food or water. His paws crushed any flowers that stood in his path, and he scratched at every tree he came across. He sneered at the rabbits and the birds who came near him. This future alpha would never recover, he would forever hold a hatred of omegas in his heart.

As he came crashing through into his den, he noticed the sky begin to go dark. For the whole day, he had wandered the grounds. He had smashed or crushed everything in his way. He was only glad that this was a day off, he had no lessons that day.

"Yoo-hoo!" a feminine voice cooed from outside the entrance. Sara walked into to see her boyfriend breathing erratically, storming about the den.

"Oh, Sara." Alex welcomed, trying to calm down so as not to embarrass himself like he did in the morning,

"Is something wrong? You look upset." Sara noted as she placed her paw on Alex's shoulder and sat next to him.

"Fucking omegas." Alex grumbled, angrily.

"Alex?" Sara called concerned.

"What? I'm just angry is all. They just lie and corrupt people and they're everywhere!" Alex responded.

"Everyone's nice, deep down. You just need to know how to..."

"No, Sara. I know how innocent you are to all this, but omegas don't have that. They aren't nice, deep down. They're the ones who are sick." Alex told his girlfriend, angrily.

"I'll always have your back, but please don't do anything bad. I love you." Sara told him. She kissed Alex on the lips and wrapped her arms around him.

Alex kissed back, more passionately, and pulled Sara on top of him. "I love you too." Alex told his lover, far more sexually.

Alex rolled Sara over, and kissed Sara more.

"Oh, Alex. You're always so nice, aren't you?" Sara told him.

"Nice?" Alex asked, blushing like he had that morning.

"Yeah. I was hoping we might - you know, try to start a family?"

Alex was stunned. His face lit up and he grasped his paws around Sara. "I'd want nothing more in the world then for you to be my mate, Sara."

The two laid there, as Alex hoisted Sara on top of him. They fell asleep peacefully, hoping that soon Sara and Alex would have pups and be married. They hoped to have everything they wanted soon. They had very little time left in Alpha School, and they wanted something to remember it by. Perhaps the start of a family? Sara dreamt of pups, but Alex dreamt of something else. Something much darker.

 **Done and dusted! This is the longest chapter of anything that I've ever done! Reviews are always appreciated, as are PMs. Hope you enjoyed reading!**

 **Got rid of the sex scene. I think it was way too over the top.**


	4. Runt

**Hi there! I think it would help for you to read this first so that you understand the story. This whole situation with Kate, Humphrey and their children is what it was like at the end of my story 'the Problem'. If you haven't read that story, try reading it to understand this chapter better plot-wise. Enjoy the story and remember to Review!**

The sun beamed down upon Jasper. The dens illuminated, and the fields that teemed with caribou were shining from a perch on a great hill beside a great den den. Inside that den lay the leader of the United Pack, Kate. She lay sleeping, despite it being mid-day. She was exhausted from the pressures and the strains of being the leader of the pack. She was soon to pass down the role to her son, Stinky. He was still at Alpha School.

Stinky was a fully grown alpha for all anyone cared. No longer a pup. He was no longer in need of training, but he still needed to finish Alpha School. He had been deemed impeccably able to do this task, to run the united pack. His mother was rich with pride at his achievements. The fact her son could follow in her footsteps meant a great deal to Kate. Her daughter was also greatly talented at her alpha duties, and her and Stinky supported each other through the training.

Their smaller brother adored them both. He was Runt, who was gay and an omega - unlike his other siblings who has opposite-sex partners and were alphas. He was a bit younger than the others, and he was weaker physically. Despite this, he got a lot of respect from his parents.

Humphrey, his father, had separated from their mother after an affair. She had been caught cheating on Humphrey with her now Husband (Hutch) by a friend of Humphrey's. Now Humphrey was married to a wolf called Sweets, a female who was a good friend of Kate's. Despite these problems, Humphrey and Kate remained the best of friends. Kate's experience with Humphrey and her son made her like Omegas more than a lot of Alphas liked. This was were problems began.

Alex had returned from Alpha School two terms prior to Stinky's finishing of the same course. He and Sara had tried for Pups multiple times, but nothing ever worked. Luckily for them, healers had told them that they could have children. They said that it would be hard, though. Sara had fertility issues, but Alex never blamed her or stopped loving her.

Though Alex could find it in his heart to forgive Sara for her problems, he never forgave his mother. He knew what he did was wrong, for a time. But George and the other Alphas had changed him. He wasn't as sweet as Rhiannon though him to be. He went from the 'weird one', to the 'cruel one'. And he had hated Omegas deeply since that day. Alex saw what Kate did. He saw her treat Omegas better than what Alex thought they deserved - and he hated it.

One day, when Runt was searching for his boyfriend Jack, he ventured into the wrong path. He trod across an unfamiliar field, thinking that Jack may be there. He wasn't, but someone was. Alex. The large Alpha was out trying to catch Caribou, but he saw the young Omega instead. He approached from behind fiendishly. In the long grass, he suddenly stepped out to Runt's surprise.

"Hey." Alex called.

"Huh?" Runt reacted. He quickly spun around and saw the larger, black Alpha.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, staring down his muzzle at the grey Omega.

"Looking for someone. Have you seen a light grey Omega, about this high." Runt stationed his paw flatly, just slightly above his own head. Runt seemed quite oblivious to Alex's threatening stance yet reasonable cautious about this strange wolf.

"No, why? Is he your brother?" Alex asked, encroaching slightly on Runt.

"No, he's a good friend." Runt lied, becoming wise to the fact Alex was not very friendly.

"You're Kate's kid right? The Omega one?" Alex inquired, grinning slightly and coming closer to Runt.

"Yes. I better get going." Runt tried to get out of the conversation.

"Wait. An Omega can't just walk away from an Alpha." Alex commanded.

"That's wrong. Omegas don't have to do what Alphas want them to if they don't want to." Runt corrected, annoying Alex greatly.

"Watch your mo..." Alex was cut off.

"Runt?" A voice called near the two. It was Jack. Runt sighed in relief.

"I have to go." Runt told the Alpha, and quickly dashed off. Alex saw no reason to try to follow him, so he walked in the opposite direction. Runt ran towards his boyfriend through the long grass, worried that Alex was following him. He soon smashed into Jack, throwing him to the dusty ground and collapsing on top of him. Jack made an annoyed look, and told Runt to get off.

"What was that for?" Jack asked, as he shook the dust off of him.

"It was an accident. Can we go to your den?" Runt asked, very tensely and worriedly.

Jack didn't notice his worry. Hr did, however nod to agree with Runt. They began to walk way from the field and towards Jack's den. Runt seemed skittish and kept looking over his shoulder. Jack became slightly more concerned, until Runt became obviously and visibly upset and stopped all attempts to conceal it.

"Runt," Jack began, turning to Runt, "is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Yes. This big, black-furred Alpha came up to me and started harassing me." Runt explained, once again looking over his shoulder.

"You need to be careful," Runt was told by his boyfriend, "he might be one of those Alpha-Supremacists."

"What?" Runt asked, growing more concerned and walking ever closer to his partner.

"Those Alphas who think your Mom is too soft on Omegas. They think Alphas are better than us." Jack said angrily, almost damningly.

Runt slowly calmed down as they neared Jack's den and realised that he wasn't being followed. He thought of what could of happened if he had stayed there. Would he have been killed or attacked? He was glad he wouldn't find out. The pair then came across the den that Jack had recently began to occupy.

"Here we are." Jack told Runt. Runt smiled in response. They both entered the medium-sized den and sat on the dry, rocky floor. It wasn't too uncomfortable to sit on. Runt and Jack sat next to each other, and Runt lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulders.

Runt leaned on Jack, once again pushing him to the floor. Runt lay on top of him, refusing to get off. Runt pinned Jack down and started laughing. Jack was the stronger of the two, but he would never raise a paw against Runt. He was laughing too.

Runt let go of Jack's paws, but wrapped his own front legs around Jack's back and pulled him closer. Runt kissed Jack on the lips and pressed their torso's against each other. "I love you." Runt told his boyfriend, as he began to make out with him.

After a few minutes of kissing, Runt pulled back and smiled, burying his head in Jack's chest. They then cuddled for a few more minuted. Jack wrapped his front legs around Runt and pulled him as close as he could.

"When are you going to move in with me?" Jack asked out of the blue, quite seriously.

"When Stinky and Claudette get back from Alpha School." Runt told him.

"Why wait?"

"Because I'm scared." Runt answered, surprising Jack.

"What?" He chuckled.

"If she's on her own and all these Alpha-Supremacists are walking about."

"She has Hutch." Jack responded.

"He's out hunting most of the time, and Mom can't defend herself against 3 angry Alphas alone." Runt said.

Both fell silent after that. Jack let out a large sigh, indicating to Runt that he wanted Runt to be here with him. Runt looked away, and sat up away from Jack. Both sat there in silence, not looking at each other. Jack new his boyfriend needed to have alone time after the shock of meeting that wolf. A big, angry Alpha who thought Runt's kind should be wiped out or treated like dirt.

"It'll be okay, Runt." Jack finally said. Runt turned and smiled.

"I hope so." Runt responded.

The two cuddled back up and lay down together again. They fell asleep in a similar position to how Sara and Alex had that night in Alpha School. Two very different wolves, who shared a love for someone else which was the only thing that kept them both from incompleteness. But Alex didn't see himself as similar to Runt. He saw Runt as inferior, and this is where things would go dreadfully wrong. Where everything went horribly, horribly wrong. Alex had met these inferior wolves now, and that only fuelled his hatred. He would not stop until the leader of the pack shared his opinions, regardless of who they were.

"I love you." Runt told the wolf beside him.

 **Reviews and PMs are always appreciated. Tell me what you liked and disliked, because everything is helpful. See you next chapter, Alex will be the focus of that one. See ya!**


	5. The Beginning

**Back again! I think I'll be updating this one a bit more, I think it'll be my main project from now on.**

The cool air passed over Alex's black fur. It was audible as it blew across his back, making a faint hissing sound. The grass swayed with the force of the gusts, as did the leaves on the trees. Alex's eyes were filled with anger. His mouth formed a strong frown, as he grunted at the minor annoyance of the strong winds. But he was more then annoyed.

The sight of this Omega, who lived as part of the pack's royalty without having the physical strength of an alpha, angered him. Alex strongly believed one thing, a thing that he had believed since he saw his mother that fateful day at Alpha School. Omegas were not to be given luxury. For Alex, they were designed as a subservient class. To him, Kate was blind. She did not, in his eyes, see the threat which the pack was unguarded to if Omegas were equal. The pack was weak under her leadership, Alex told himself in his twisted mind.

But for him one, problem remained - who would lead with Alphas in mind, first and foremost? Stinky had an Omega brother, so he couldn't be entrusted. Claudette, as well. Only three Alphas were seen as possible leaders (outside of Kate and her children) by the wider pack: Hutch, who would never agree to overthrow Kate; Candu, who would never be convinced that it was in his interests; Garth, who was married to an Omega.

So who could lead the pack? Alex thought as the winds blew, and as he retreated to his den to see shelter. Perhaps, he was that wolf. Perhaps, he was born to lead. But how could he overthrow Kate? It was a silly idea, really. Or was it? Could it really be done? Alex began to think more carefully as he got to the entrance of his den. As he walked inside, his mate noticed his studious look.

"Alex? Is something wrong?" Sara asked, getting up to greet her mate.

"No. I'm just... thinking." Alex responded.

"About what?" She asked.

"About getting rid of Kate." Alex told her, forwardly.

"Oh, Alex. Please don't be all 'revolutionary' again. Just let everything be." Sara told her mate firmly.

"But you see how she favours Omegas. She's weak. She has to go." Alex snapped, scaring Sara slightly. Alex noticed her fear and tried to calm her down by approaching her and saying: "Oh, no, sorry. I didn't mean to..." Alex stopped as Sara backed away. Alex noticed that his large claws were dug viciously into the ground. He felt embarrassed, but also apologetic.

"It's okay. Just, carry on." Sara reassured, noticing how upset her mate was at the idea that he had scarred her.

Alex turned away and walked to the entrance of the den, sighing as he sat down in the sunset. He looked down as Sara walked up beside him and sat beside him. Sara looked at the colourful sky, not at Alex. "Did you go to the healers?" He asked.

"Yes. They said it was just a minor scratch." She told Alex, looking down at her scar. Alex had slashed at her accidentally. He had tried to put his paw on her shoulder, and his claw dug in.

"Good." He smiled. "And what about..." He began to ask.

"They... they..." Sara began tearfully. She looked down, beginning to cry. "They told me... we can't... have pups."

Alex sighed. This is what he had feared. They had been trying to have pups for a few weeks now. They had no success, and Sara had grown worried. Despite her mate's reassurances, she had gone to see a healer. She was prepared for the worst, and that is exactly what she got. "Did they say there was any chance?" Alex asked, pulling his mate to his side and trying to comfort her.

"They said... we could... but... it's extremely unlikely." Sara informed her lover.

"Okay. It's okay, Sara." Alex responded, holding Sara tight.

"It's... a problem with me." She told him, calming down. Alex looked down, distraught. He had always thought that females who couldn't have children were useless.

"It's okay." He told her again.

Alex saw something in the corner of his eye - two silhouettes. Tom and George, his two best friends from Alpha School, came up the hill on which Alex's den was implanted. They went up to Alex and greeted him with a smile, but both stopped when they saw Sara. "Sara, go inside." Alex said. Sara did as asked.

"What's wrong with her?" George asked bluntly.

"She can't have pups." Alex informed him.

"Oh, that's terrible." Tom chimed in.

"I know." Alex responded. "But that's not something we should dwell on. I have something else to talk to you two about." Alex continued.

"What?" George asked.

"I saw that Omega. Kate's youngest. He was looking for someone. It just made me sick," he explained, "that he's getting the luxuries of the pack leader's children without having to work. Kate has to go."

"How are you going to do that?" George asked, sceptically.

"By forming a group." Alex explained. The other two looked at him, interested in what he was saying. "We'll gather a group of Alphas who are angry with Kate, like us, and then we'll try to whittle her influence down. Either she'll give in or get pushed out. Are you two with me?" He asked.

"Yes." The said in unison, nodding once to the question to reinforce their support of Alex's ideas. Alex smiled at the thought that his ideas of revolution may be coming true. He laughed lightly to himself as he envisioned a pack with him as leader.

"I'll of course be Kate's replacement." Alex added.

"Of course." George responded.

"Good. You two gather recruits. We'll meet at this den. I'll organise what I'm going to say." Alex told them, turning around and re-entering his den. The other two ran off to begin their task.

Alex walked back into the den, seeing his mate in distress. She was curled up, crying to herself. Alex was heartbroken to see her like that, and so he went up next to her. He let her put all her weight onto his shoulders. He flung his paws around her and gently tightened his grip. They both calmed down, after the trauma of having to face the fact that they almost certainly wouldn't have pups.

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in the world. Never forget that." Alex told Sara, hugging her tightly. They both lay on the floor, Alex behind Sara - holding her close. For all of Alex's anger and all of his angst, he would never want to hurt Sara. But as he looked at her scar, he realised the damage he could do. He minded his claws.

Across the valley, Runt and his boyfriend chased each other in the grass. Runt was slightly slower than Jack, but Runt was smarter. He knew how to lose Jack, and he made sharp turns to keep himself from being caught. They both laughed as they chased each other around.

Finally, Jack pounced and caught Runt. However, he pounced on Runt in a somewhat inappropriate position. And that was the moment Humphrey saw them. He saw the situation they were in, as the two blushed, and shuffled uncomfortably.

"Dad, it's not what you think." Runt tried to explain as Jack got off of him.

"No, it's... er... fine. Just, erm... I, er..." Humphrey began, "I didn't think you'd be doing it out in the open." He eked out.

"No, sir. We were just chasing around and I jumped on him. It wasn't like that." Jack explained, calmly.

"Few." Humphrey sighed, "It's not that I have anything against that kind of thing..." Humphrey carried on.

"We get it." Runt stated.

"Well, Sweets wants you back at our place for dinner. You can come too, Jack." Humphrey explained.

"Sure." Runt and Jack responded in unison. Jack turned and kissed Runt on the cheek, making Runt blush and Humphrey smile. Though he was a very protective parent, he found something sweet about young love - though he would never admit it, especially not to Claudette.

All three tagged along as they went towards Humphrey's den. They were unaware of the dark plans that were brewed by Alex across the valley. Three Omegas who soon would see a wolf who hated them try to take them over as their leader. No Omega would be safe under Alex's rule. But Alex had to deal with Kate and the might of her Alphas first, before he could exact personal revenge on Omega-kind.

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. Raw Emotion

**It's been a while since I updated this story. Now that the Feeling is finished, I'll be focusing more on this story.**

Alex stood domineeringly on the hill surrounding his den. He looked as his two close friends brought around a dozen Alpha Males to him. Sara had been ushered out of the den to her parent's den to make room for Alex's presentation. Alex had prepared exactly what he wanted to say. Every word was carefully selected to make a lasting imprint on the psyche of his audience.

The wolves came into the large den one by one, and Alex followed them in. George sat near the front of the group as they all sat down. He wanted to be the closest to Alex when he was talking. Alex walked in slowly, surveying the faces of the Alphas inside - some of which he knew well, others less so.

"Hello. I imagine you're wondering why George brought you here." Alex started with as he stood at the front of the wolves. George smiled as he heard Alex give him credit for organising the operation. "Well, as you must know, Kate has begun what can only be described as a degradation of our heritage. Her former Omega lover and Omega son, the latter of which does no work and simply frolics in the fields with his corrupted male lovers," Alex continued, insulting Runt, "have indeed made her soft on Omegas. Omegas do not do anything of benefit to our society. They simply sleep and eat. " The Alphas began nodding in agreement, though George - while loyal to Alex - thought he was overdoing it. "And so Kate must be forced to abdicate and replaced with a suitable leader in a free and fair selection by our Alphas."

The Alphas' eyes widened. This was quite extreme to suggest. Forcing a pack leader to abdicate? That was unheard of. But what Alex planned to do was less civil. He'd come up with a reason not to hold the election in due course, but for know his job was to make the Alphas more extremist. More in line with his principles that their own natural ones.

"How do you suppose we get her to abdicate?" one Alpha asked. This Alpha was large and powerful, and was the only wolf in the room to compare to Alex and George in physical strength. He was handsome, with black fur on the top of his coat, slowly fading down to a kind of maroon. His eyes were a stunning dark violet colour, which was fully unique in the pack. The Alpha must have been confidant to quiz a fierce Alpha obviously whipped up in passion for his cause.

"Well that's where the genius of my plan comes in," Alex began, "as we need four things. We need someone to organise protests and pressure campaigns - that would be me. People to show their disagreement and campaign against Kate - that would be all of you gathered her. We need someone to convince a majority of the wolves in the pack - that would be George. We just need someone to infiltrate the inside, to get on her good side. Perhaps that should be you." Alex replied cleverly.

"Sure." The large Alpha responded, wishing to get some kind of power in the movement.

"Well, are there any more questions?" Alex asked. Nobody put their paw up. "Great. Don't tell anyone else of this meeting. You'll all get informed about our first assignment. I'll need to speak with our little management team. Me, George and..." He trailed off looking at the black and maroon Alpha.

"Louis." the large wolf finished for him.

"And Louis." Alex finished as the Alphas began to stand up and go back to what they were doing. When all but Louis, George and Alex were left Alex gathered them round and continued the meeting for them. "Okay. I'm planning to get a bit of strike action going. I'll get some of the Alphas to not turn up for their duties. We should start small and slowly get bigger. George, try to get more Alphas for our next meeting next week." With that, George nodded and left the other two. "Louis, you need to find a way to get close to her. Maybe through her kids."

"I know Stinky. Not very well though." Louis revealed.

"That won't work too well. Stinky's go loads of friends and Kate's not going to think any one of them to be too special. I'm thinking more of a little more intimate of a relationship." Alex replied.

"Well," Louis looked a little puzzled and a little uncomfortable, "I could try to get with her daughter."

"No, that won't work. She's head over heels with some guy called Fleet. And Stinky, as you know, isn't going to want to get chained down."

"You're not saying I have sex with the 'Omega who does no work and simply frolics in the fields'." he protested, mimicking Alex's voice - much to Alex's annoyance, "I'm not gay, anyway." Louis stated, getting agitated.

"It's only temporary. At most you'll have to stick out one night with him. That'll be enough to get him to go all for you, I've see how he does it. He spends one night with someone and he goes everywhere with them." Alex tried to convince Louis, to minor success.

"I'll do it. But I want a reward." He bargained for.

"You'll be my second in command of our troops." Alex replied. Louis nodded.

Across the valley, Stinky sat outside in the stars with Humphrey. The rest of the family - Claudette, Fleet, Runt, Runt's boyfriend and Humphrey's new girlfriend - all were inside. Humphrey and Stinky had always had their disagreements. They argued more than any related wolves in the pack. They disagreed on almost everything. But Stinky was Humphrey's oldest child. Humphrey never knew what to do with an Alpha son, but he never disliked him - in fact he loved him just as much as his other two children.

But Stinky was at a crossroads. He was getting more and more power as time grew on. He was given stressful duties and had become Kate's second in command. But he respected his mother for that. He loved the Alpha way of life, and like Alex thought lowly of laziness. Stinky loved his brother, but that was where the list of Omegas he was sure he loved stopped. His father was like an obstacle. Even his closest friends always brought up that his dad was an Omega. Stinky liked Humphrey, but love was a strong word for an Alpha to use.

"Dad, are you happy that I'm an Alpha?" Stinky asked plainly.

"It doesn't matter at all to me whether you're an Alpha or Omega." Humphrey responded kindly, turning to his son.

"So you don't care if I work hard? That doesn't make you respect me more?" Stinky snapped, trying to fault his father.

"It makes me more proud of you. It doesn't make me love you more, because I couldn't love you any more than already do." Humphrey replied, keeping his soft, kind tone when speaking.

"Do you like Alphas?" Stinky further enquired.

"Being an Alpha wouldn't make me like anyone less. I'm friends with plenty of Alphas. Garth, Candu, Hutch, Daria, your mom." Humphrey answered with a smile. Stinky didn't know what else to ask. He was trying to see if Humphrey would lash out or grow angry, to justify his inability to say he loved his father.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Stinky?"

"Who are the people you've dated?" He asked.

"Well, let's see." Humphrey began, putting his paw on his chin and thinking back. "When I was very young, I dated Reba for a bit. That was just to say to my friends that I'd had a girlfriend. Then I think me and some other girl dated. Then I tried some stuff with Salty. But he was my best friend and I didn't really like thinking of him any other way. Then I think me and Candy dated for a tiny bit. Then I fell in love with your mom. And, as you know, she fell in love with someone else." Humphrey's eyes saddened when he said this. It had nearly destroyed him that Kate had left him. "And now I'm dating Sweets."

"Do you love Sweets?" Stinky asked, "I'm just wondering because this whole Alpha thing is making it hard to date any girls."

Humphrey waited for a moment before answering. "I do."

"But would you prefer to be with Mom?" Stinky asked further. Humphrey's heart skipped a beat. Stinky saw a bit of raw emotion in his dad, which made him feel a bit more like they could understand each other. Humphrey, however, did not answer.

"I'd rather talk about something else."

 **Okay! 6th Chapter down! I'm planning to carry this on for quite a bit, as this is just really the beginning, but I'll occasionally upload on 'College Daze'. When one finishes, I'll start a sequel on 'the Feeling'.**


End file.
